


[顺勋]迷途乐园

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: 有一种浪漫的爱是浪费时间。
Relationships: 荣勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[顺勋]迷途乐园

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 林宥嘉 兜圈
> 
> 《三次恋爱》相同背景之下的李知勋和权顺荣的故事。

0.

他洗过澡将潮湿的头发吹干，心血来潮挑出来过年回家那趟妈妈塞进他行李中的成套睡衣穿在身上。同宿舍的室友从房间摸出来喝水，看权顺荣穿着可爱的睡衣在晾毛巾，忍不住调侃他：穿这么正式，有什么好事发生？

确实是天大的好事。权顺荣是个不太能藏得住心事的主，趁自己尚且能克制，朝对方笑得合不拢嘴又啥也不说赶紧脚底抹油跑了。

躺在床铺里安静下来就心跳如雷。想想都忍不住唇角上扬的权顺荣打滚着往床的里侧翻进去，三番四次后终于乐极生悲脑袋撞到墙面，在耳窝里轻响一声。咚……

“哎哟。”他揉揉自己的头，一激灵好像找到什么借口般嘤嘤嘤摸到枕头边的手机，发一条讯息：我头撞到墙上了。附带一个非常可怜的KKT人物贴纸。琢磨着感觉不够惨，又撒娇似的打了俩字：好痛ㅠㅠ

过不了几秒，没被退出的聊天室跳出来新的回复：摸摸头(쓰담쓰담)，睡吧。具体地说，对方不可能写出那四个字，取而代之是一个相当有爱的贴纸。

晚安！他心满意足等那个小小的“1”在属于自己的对话气泡旁消失掉，然后才把抓着手机的手塞进枕头底下。

可是知勋，我有点不想睡。

害怕一觉醒来我们回到昨夜以前，回到从前。

1.

意识朦胧间，李知勋熟悉的哈哈哈哈笑声离得很近。

权顺荣迷迷糊糊寻思起这是哪？风吹起来有青草的味道，才恍然想起刚刚下了体育课没事，自己抄起外套躺树阴底下睡觉，全圆佑拎着书本陪他的。随着一道深呼吸，他睁开眼睛看见全圆佑慢手慢脚挪到李知勋身边，什么东西揣在口袋里正好抽出手来。

有班上女生从体育馆外路过瞧见他们三人，二对一隔着老树的树身面对而坐。那两只猫又在逗仓鼠了，其中一人说，刚刚圆佑问我借了眼线笔。

“呀！”她话音刚落，整个体育馆都听得权顺荣中气十足一声怒吼，还有李知勋再次放肆的大笑声。全圆佑仗着一双长腿跑出很远，转身见权顺荣拿水瓶冲脸就笑弯了腰。

那是防水眼线笔。权顺荣只好顶着脸上全圆佑画的时钟跑去虚心求问关系好的女同学应该要用什么清洗那些痕迹。

“这里还有。”只有几名同学趴在座位睡觉的安静教室里，李知勋坐在对面帮忙举着小镜子。他总算笑够了没有再找什么人的肩膀来掩饰自己的失态，用他长年弹钢琴的手指指着自己左边唇角附近：“这里这里。”

权顺荣把脸靠近镜面，手中的湿纸巾顺着李知勋指的同一个地方擦过去：“没有啊？没有看到啊？？”

“诶咦，你。”干脆站起来抢过权顺荣像是复健一样不灵活的手，李知勋握住他的手腕移到右边脸颊：“左右不分。”

被至亲朋友作弄的权顺荣顿时很委屈了。三两下抹过去当作了事准备收拾把东西还给女同学，反正老师看不见就好了。李知勋冒起些许与全圆佑共犯的心虚和理亏，连忙制住权顺荣坐好，重新抽出一张卸妆纸帮他弄干净那些被错过的痕迹。

权顺荣感觉有点儿受宠若惊。

初中结识至今，他跟李知勋相熟有四五年，深切了解这位朋友的个性。虽然个子不高并且带着些恼人的婴儿肥，皮肤白亮亮的李知勋整个人像颗软得不行、粉粉的麻薯团，骨子里却是贴满了釜山制造的标签。

少说话多做事，总会有些生涩地表达关心。

最让他们朋友圈津津乐道的便是李知勋讨厌肌肤接触以及过度行为亲密这件事。普通的勾肩搭背尚可以接受，要是撒娇似的磨蹭、拥抱，或者戳脸蛋捏脸蛋，李知勋就不乐意了。他自己不愿意别人碰他，他当然不会主动去对谁动手动脚。

被李知勋帮忙擦脸这种事……应该自己是第一人吧。权顺荣眼睛都不敢大方地抬起了，几次眼神闪烁，既是打量周围又是偷瞄李知勋那张在安全距离里的面容，头渐渐越垂越低，兀自咽了咽喉掩饰紧张情绪。

最后一堂课开始前全圆佑从他们社团回来了，手上抓着一罐碳酸饮料来给权顺荣赔罪。权顺荣本来就是爱开玩笑的性格并不计较这些，作势要揍全圆佑，最终还是嬉皮笑脸打开易拉环……

“呀全圆佑！！！！”他气急败坏，像是面前的课桌上正在喷薄气泡的可乐。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

2.

那年生日全圆佑得到一台小小的翻盖手机。白色的外壳和键盘，他拿在手上噼啪打字飞快。

当时的非智能手机不属于人手一台的必需品。出于男生对机械的狂热，权顺荣还是好奇地借过来玩了两天。然后他就被家里召回南扬州，对着从小玩到大的鸡群他很快把没什么意思的小方块抛到脑后。

暑假结束前两周他就回到首尔了，约定同一天到宿舍的全圆佑已经养成出门带手机的习惯。陪他去牙医院之后两人坐在咖啡厅消时间。刚给牙齿矫正器调过线的权顺荣满嘴牙都疼，凄凄惨惨喝一杯白开水无意识问出：知勋什么时候回来啊？坐在对面的全圆佑放下草草填词的铅笔，给身在釜山的李知勋发过去简讯。

收到李知勋回应的时候，权顺荣变得有些羡慕起全圆佑来了。

隔几天晚上他和全圆佑两人窝在客厅看电视。全圆佑看得不专心，每隔几分钟就要拿起来手机回消息。权顺荣没忍住问了句谁呀。正好这时候电影里魔法师扬起魔杖，把那些漂浮的字母重新排列组合成一个邪恶的名字。紧张的电影配乐声中，全圆佑头也没抬盯着那个小小屏幕回答权顺荣：哦，珉奎。

“他怎么有你手机号。”

“你忘了？白天他不是说找不到手机，让我给他打个电话。”

权顺荣说是哦。回想起来隐约觉得哪儿不对，不过被他忽略掉细节去看电影。

这事过去差不多有一个月。某天傍晚权顺荣在舞室练舞，突然教室门被向外打开来，应该待在楼上原音社的李知勋喊他名字，语气难得有些焦急，“快跟我回家看看，圆佑出事了。”

连忙跳起来抓了丢在墙边的外套书包赶在李知勋身后。走出校门见到神色紧张的那个后辈，额角冒着汗急急问他们宿舍方向。好在他们住处是离学校不能再近的十分钟步程。李知勋喘着气掏出钥匙开门，金珉奎一个箭步冲进屋里，像是光凭闻着气味就找到他们卧室。没等权顺荣反应过来，他已经一把捞起全圆佑转身往外跑去。

到了医院权顺荣才听医生说是肠胃炎发作，幸好及时被送来诊疗。发烧是必然的，有点脱水现象先吊个水然后可以回家，吃药休息几天。

李知勋听全圆佑没事就先走了，看起来似乎在生气。权顺荣夹在他俩中间分身乏术，咬咬牙打算留下来陪病患时全圆佑叫他赶快去追李知勋。

“知勋最讨厌我乱吃东西了。”哪怕捱病中，全圆佑还是挺怕李知勋不理他的，拜托权顺荣帮忙：“你要表现你们是同一阵线，他才容易消气点。”

可是出乎意料，李知勋不太高兴的理由应该不是全圆佑想象的那样。权顺荣胳膊吊着一个购物篮，看李知勋放进来一袋圆鼓鼓的苹果，也有香蕉。又挑了几包冷冻饺子和大盒原味酸奶。付钱的时候李知勋嘀咕着宿舍里没人会做饭有点不方便，转头对权顺荣交待注意最近别让全圆佑吃辣的甜的冰的。

所以知勋，你为什么不等圆佑一起回家。生气了？

两人各提着一只购物袋走在路上，权顺荣问道。李知勋咬咬嘴唇，好像转念间想通般对权顺荣说，搞不好以后常常只有我们俩一起回家了。

在权顺荣看来，李知勋有些言之过早。

哪怕是搞到师生上下都知道金珉奎正在追求全圆佑，两人之间的进展却是十分缓慢。然而权顺荣仔细想想，不奇怪了。以全圆佑的慢性子来说，当然不可能和时下的小年轻一样谈那些一日千里的速食恋爱；他又是个心怀浪漫的人，即使是不能开花结果的初恋也希望长久以后仍是心中的朱砂痣白月光。

“什么意思？”权顺荣吃惊着，还没在一起就想要分手？

“我和珉奎的性格差异太大，暧昧期热恋期愿意互相迁就，以后的日子呢？我们会厌烦对方。太多歌词是这样描述的。”

那为什么要在一起？

我现在真的很喜欢他。全圆佑捏捏手中的酸奶杯：“如果没有和珉奎谈过，我会后悔的吧。”

李知勋的想法与全圆佑不同。如果认定没有结果，那么不如不要开始吧。浪费彼此的时间和感情，还会受伤。

“所以知勋现在有喜欢的人也不会谈恋爱的意思吗？”

未料到权顺荣会把矛头一转，指到他身上。正在给自作曲填词的李知勋顿了顿，继续往下写满甜蜜的字句，一边语气肯定：嗯，不会。

难得察觉到什么的全圆佑咬着塑料匙子悄悄退到后边。权顺荣问李知勋，那知勋打算什么时候谈恋爱？可能大学期间可以考虑吧，如果有合适的对象。

他假装摸出手机翻开盖子，断断续续按着方向键盘的下键。也是哈。他听得权顺荣语气里似乎有些松懈，笑吟吟倚在李知勋身边道：我们明年就要高考了，得努力点才行。

隔天起，真的只有权顺荣和李知勋一块儿回家了。

3.

放寒假之前权顺荣打定主意要弄到一只手机。他死活跟家里拗到一个月期限，趁年末跟学校的舞团外跑好几场表演加上平时积蓄，总算顺利攥到钱。是李知勋陪他去签号码的，他要了跟李知勋同款的手机，与全圆佑的翻盖不一样是台直板机。

李知勋教他怎么把南扬州老家的座机号码存进联络簿。权顺荣心分二用在想要怎么跟李知勋要号码，对方便说你等等，我给你打个电话，你不要按接听啊。

简单的旋律从掌心里的手机发出伴随振动，权顺荣僵直手臂没敢乱按。那边挂断通话靠过来，李知勋耐心对他说，喏，这是我的号码。你保存起来，假期里可以给我打电话。

“不过通话费很贵。”李知勋提醒他。

权顺荣小心翼翼把那串数字变成一个单字：勋。

他转头大喊房间里趴着的全圆佑给他手机号，这下倒是毫无迟疑。等手机再次响起，权顺荣一拍大腿想到什么往事：哇，当初金珉奎是不是用这招要到圆佑的手机号？

寒假期间他没敢太多次数给李知勋打电话，那需要耗费比金钱可贵的勇气。反而是往全圆佑那里发了不少简讯。事源三人各自回到老家当晚，他收到全圆佑问他喜欢李知勋多久了。权顺荣差点把手机飞出去，惊疑不定问自己表现得有多明显。

“胜澈哥净汉哥试探过我。放心吧我嘴巴很紧，什么观察报告全没透露给他们。”

权顺荣有些失神地想，连圆佑都察觉了，这事可大可小。

大抵是那一次吧，权顺荣认为是擦脸的经历让他对李知勋产生了一些想要更加亲近的想法。加上后来经常掉队的全圆佑，既给了权顺荣和李知勋独处的更多时间，又与金珉奎维持一种稳定的双向明恋，使得权顺荣被传染了恋爱病一般。

全圆佑问权顺荣，你喜欢知勋儿什么方面。权顺荣想说喜欢他笑起来的小酒涡，更想说是李知勋唱歌很好听还会弹钢琴，再想想是早上赖床软糯糯的样子。他蹲在鸡寮想半天，打了个喷嚏吓跑一群鸡，干脆回给全圆佑一个大字：全部。

告白吗？全圆佑很快发回来，好像早料到他这样说，更像是没事做只在玩手机。

权顺荣忿恨洒落一铲子鸡饲料。该死的大少爷。

4.

李知勋表明合适的恋爱时节是大学期间，权顺荣不着急表达心意。实际上他担心的何尝不是那些问题：万一告白失败，两人是否连朋友也没得做。他们三人从初中开始作伴，权顺荣真的害怕这个三角会因为自己的鲁莽而崩裂。

学习气氛紧张的高三确实没给他太多闲暇去动小心思。三个人的志愿大不相同，又能够指向同一条大路。有什么比得上并肩为理想作战更美好的陪伴呢？权顺荣这样想着，在日以继夜的忙碌中学会平心静气走在李知勋身边，甚至连试探的想法都收敛了。哪怕偶尔李知勋察觉他眼神停留太久，开口问他是否有事，权顺荣亦能理直气壮说，就看看你。

与其他讲骗话结结巴巴更可疑，倒不如说实话。李知勋憋憋嘴角，算是彻底拿他没辙。

终于高考结束那天，权顺荣和李知勋站在校门口看见全圆佑高调地在人群中展开了他梦想的初恋。

然而权顺荣在学年末最后一天上课日，夹在厚厚的毕业刊中递出的情书却是无疾而终。

大学开课前夕，权顺荣按照约定搬进新宿舍。他在假期中恐怖想象无数李知勋将他当作空气，或是过份客气的场景，全部没有发生。毕业典礼上的李知勋依然待他如故，笑笑闹闹，搞得权顺荣怀疑是否记忆错乱情书未曾给出去。

前两年的大学生活，全圆佑抓紧时间和年下男朋友谈恋爱，李知勋大部分的空余皆与权顺荣待在一起。

那些日子里不是没有兴起透露心意的念头，甚至在权顺荣记忆中，有两次几欲脱口而出的机会：一次是他们在校外商街闲逛，发现一家毫不起眼的小花店。大半年在那附近闲逛的权顺荣根本没注意过这家店。只见摆满店前的花丛中坐着小个子的女店主，正在专注地编制花圈。

那个店主送给权顺荣和李知勋一人一朵白色康乃馨。她说这种花象征纯洁的爱。

第二次是许久没有跳舞的权顺荣被过去的舞团团长找到，请他帮忙受伤的团员替舞。权顺荣重拾荒废的舞艺，几经练习下，幸而不辜负所望完成了演出。只有那天的李知勋知道权顺荣有多么高兴、多么羡慕即使舞团状况算不上好也坚持的团长。

表演后的隔天晚上，权顺荣拉着李知勋到汉江公园。江边吹拂的夜风，音乐手机播放的旋律。他几乎是把身体记忆保留着的舞蹈全跳了一遍。他跳得很投入，他知道李知勋不会敷衍，会放任又认真地欣赏他的舞姿。直到筋疲力尽前，他望向始终盘腿坐在草地上没有移动的李知勋。

权顺荣突然扑向他唯一的观众。他小跑着，曲起的膝盖唰地擦过草地，抵上李知勋被包裹在长裤里的小腿骨。

李知勋被权顺荣铺天盖地般的气息压住，下意识身体往后倾；而权顺荣的双手擦过他腰边两侧支撑自己，更像是圈住了他。

根本没想过自己是否跨进了李知勋所能接受的社交距离里，权顺荣只是觉得当下的李知勋离自己前所未有地靠近，无论是身体或者心灵。他睁着一双细长眼睛，与李知勋脸对脸，以一种前所未有的靠近注视着李知勋。

好一会儿过去了，李知勋没敢动弹，分明是一把推开人就可以的。权顺荣。他连名带姓喊他，声音小得被晚风吹散，他自己都听不见。

竟是唤醒了面前的人。瞬间权顺荣脸色大变，脱力倒在李知勋身上后猛地翻滚到旁边，两只手掌用力搓揉左右膝盖，疼得嗷嗷大叫。

李知勋见他这副呲牙咧嘴的模样，免不了要大笑几声，却是捂着心口，如蒙大赦。

5.

接二连三收到入伍通知书后，三人讨论和询问过两名哥哥的意见。崔胜澈直接进警校免除这则考虑，尹净汉则是按一贯的模式在大三那年休学去当兵。最后在家人同意下96line也各自呈交了请愿书，两年后分别进了各地兵营。

全圆佑跟金珉奎分手时，李知勋已经早一步先入伍了。权顺荣给他写信说这件事，得到回应说兵变是家常便饭，早点了结起码互相不拖不欠。他想反驳崔胜澈和尹净汉并没有为此分开，往下读到李知勋隐藏不了有些可惜的语气，便止住了冲动。

兵役的那两年多三年当然毫无进展。退伍之时临近夏天，权顺荣在老家给李知勋打电话说想去釜山玩几天，李知勋说好，正巧他有些事和权顺荣说说。过没几天他接到个稀客电话，居然是金珉奎。他不知道哪里打听到权顺荣手机号，前来拜托能不能一起去趟釜山。

“圆佑哥说过，希望有个夏天能去知勋哥家乡走走看看。我想碰碰运气，能不能遇到他。”

“我跟知勋哥不是太熟……他让我问问你，愿不愿意带上我。”

那就是了。他的新手机号除了家里，全圆佑李知勋以外差不多没人知道了。要说实话当年他办手机，还不是为了能在假期里和李知勋说上几句话而已。

热心助人的权顺荣带着金珉奎到了釜山，李知勋在火车站等他们，顺便从容对他们宣布：明天圆佑要过来。金珉奎高兴得直到晚上，很夜了还在床铺里翻来翻去，吵得权顺荣忍不住拿毛巾丢他。结果几分钟后他居然睡着了，因为鼻炎而发出轻微鼾声，恼得权顺荣巴不得一枕头捂死这个后辈让他见不到全圆佑含恨而终。

第二天全圆佑在巴士站见到意料之外的人，一贯反应不大。权顺荣自动自发老是跟李知勋挤在一起，放金珉奎在全圆佑身边打转。这下可好，隔天那两人就干脆放了他们鸽子。等在集合地点的权顺荣有些紧张地告诉李知勋，昨晚金珉奎没回旅馆睡觉。李知勋好像意会到什么，稍微不知所措地抿抿嘴，最后说那样的话圆佑应该很难出现了。我们自己走吧。

李知勋说请权顺荣吃螃蟹，他们便搭了短程火车去一处海边。路途中权顺荣失口说起前几天在家里翻毕业册发现当年的涂鸦留言都很幼稚，李知勋说你还看啊。

“那本东西我带回老家后直接塞进衣柜底没拿出来过，估计积灰了。”

权顺荣傻愣了几秒，四肢快要飞舞起来只能死命压抑。心中猜测情书可能遭遇什么事故没有被李知勋发现，却终究是份猜测。得到证实的心情仿佛轻松许多，哪怕书写情书的心意仍是白费了，起码不是被忽略被拒绝了。

他们抵达的时间显早，四处走走看看时遇到几个兴奋的旅人。权顺荣好奇跟去，才发现那里有座教堂。李知勋记得分明小时候没有这座建筑的，听游客们一说才知道是他们兵役期间有剧组来这里拍戏，直接建起来一座教堂。

“真是浪费了这么浪漫的场景啊，我要拍几张照片回去给那两个人看看放我们鸽子，错过的是什么。”

教堂的旁边就是大海了，风景十分美丽。往前望去有灯塔，教堂的后方还有一座白色灯塔。李知勋走得没意思了就在面向大海的一处坐下，等权顺荣用相机拍照片。

“顺荣，我要出国念书了。”他等权顺荣也坐下，缓过气来的时候这么说。“退伍后我就在准备这件事。”

权顺荣压根儿不记得接着下来李知勋还说了什么。他只记得自己问，你要去多久？李知勋说，可能两三年吧。

短短两个小时内，权顺荣觉得自己从现实奔向光明、又摔个四脚朝天掉进黑暗。

难道是昨晚我想捂死珉奎的报应？他食不知味地咬着长脚蟹的蟹肉，欲哭无泪。

6.

给李知勋送行那天，权顺荣送给他一只手表。

回想那封被错过的情书、和因为片刻犹豫而溜走的那些机会，他心底是微凉的。挥着手忍不住其实有点想哭，但确实没想过要说些牵绊的话奢望李知勋留下来。

因为前方有他的未来。

李知勋出国的隔年，权顺荣和全圆佑竟然没能在学校附近找到合适的房子合租。他搬到尹净汉介绍的屋塔房独居，全圆佑则和一名中国留学生同住。大三的专业课非常忙碌，加上全圆佑还要应付金珉奎，权顺荣逐渐少了跟他见面的次数。那时候流行起智能手机，权顺荣急忙去换了一台，好方便李知勋能通过聊天软件和自己保持联络。

反之是与金珉奎同样进了警校的高中后辈，李硕珉经常能碰见全圆佑。权顺荣某次被尹净汉拉进高中组群，李硕珉把他加为好友，方才得知全圆佑与金珉奎的情路走得并不如上一次顺利。

权顺荣想起来很多年前，全圆佑病倒那次，第一个打电话的对象是金珉奎。他突然明白了那时候李知勋尝到的那一份不是滋味。

即使如此也没办法改变什么。他偶尔难得约到全圆佑，对方不想谈金珉奎的事，似是心中早有想法。权顺荣问他，你是不是又在盘算要分手了。全圆佑被戳破心事显得一脸疲惫，他喃喃对权顺荣说，我们真的不合适。可是我舍不得他。

终究全圆佑一狠心把金珉奎甩了。等权顺荣知道这档事为时已晚，全圆佑早就没了人影。他像是人间蒸发一般，没有回老家，没有人知道他的去向。警校结业当天权顺荣去祝贺李硕珉。同场还有那名准警员兼年下男友，巴望着始终没盼到全圆佑到来，就抱着他的同龄朋友眼泪直流，呜呜呜哭得权顺荣心里也酸酸的。

没想到圆佑，真狠心啊。他在对话框里敲下这几个字，发送给李知勋。

李知勋看过消息后迟迟没有回复。好像不知道应该如何回应。

7.

2015年。

江南署情报组迎接从釜山调任过来、接任组长空职的年轻警务人员。

情报一组组员夫胜宽在吃午饭时对重案组组员李硕珉说，我们的组长看起来真的很可爱。白白的一点都不像釜山人。李硕珉挑眉逗他，你也不像济州岛人。

夫胜宽不理他，对看起来有些奇怪的权顺荣说，你鸡腿掉了。

“釜山人、很可爱、皮肤白、情报组。”他艰难地咽下口中饭粒，扒住李硕珉胳膊问：“你不觉得这些单词组合起来……”

“你组长叫什么名字？”李硕珉细思恐极(x）立刻领会过来，又异口同声和夫胜宽一起说道：“李知勋？”“李知勋。”

权顺荣跳起来往情报科组跑。

“不去吃饭吗？”

当见到李知勋坐在他算得上熟悉的情报组办公室做事，权顺荣却觉得眼前的景象颇为陌生。他更没料到自己开口便是一句家常便饭的问候，而不是俗套的好久不见。

他的眼光落在李知勋的手腕。是他送出去的那只手表，有些旧了，显然经常被戴在身上进出。李知勋回应他：“我是故意没告诉你们的，省得你们太开心给我在这里办起来派对。不过我刚刚给胜澈哥和净汉哥捎了消息，估计等等他们就会说，今晚明晚聚餐什么的。”

“也不让我去接你。”

“说真的，首尔变化真大。我感觉有些陌生。”

“地方陌生没关系，有熟人。”

崔胜澈和尹净汉那晚就要求所有人集结，马上给李知勋办了个迎新会似的饭局。先要求他站在包厢中间做自我介绍，报上基本资料和职称、感情状况，还有才艺表演的请求。权顺荣这几年和李硕珉混得熟透了，一唱一和负责全场气氛。金珉奎后来喝多了变得很烦，醉茫茫问李知勋能不能用电脑咻地搜一下就找到全圆佑在哪。

李硕珉连连摇头，与权顺荣一同架起这大个儿真有些吃力。等力气大的哥哥结完帐过来接手，权顺荣这个算是做文职的才喘过气来。他告诉李知勋，基本是这样了，每次聚会必要追问谁有圆佑的消息。

那你们有吗？

权顺荣摇摇头。这么多年了，根本是音讯全无。

“不知道他一个人过得好不好。”权顺荣踢开鞋跟前的小石子，语气闷闷不乐。“太坏了，不会想念我们吗？”

他突然想去以前他们三人住在一起的小屋子看看，便开车和李知勋绕到高中附近。那里跟十年前倒是一模一样没有什么改变，不知道里面现在住了什么人。

上面给李知勋安排的住所离权顺荣的宿舍不远。是单人间，权顺荣羡慕得很。李知勋问他要不要进去看看，他又改口称时间很晚了，下次吧。

回到住处摸出来手机，聊天室里李硕珉问刚刚他和李知勋先走跑去哪。权顺荣把一切如实回复，李硕珉接着说你怎么不进门去顺便告白了，说不定这一晚上就把所有流程全部搞定。

权顺荣回他三个字：龌龊。然后手机扔被子里去洗澡。

他长年暗恋李知勋的事在这群高中朋友面前，随着年月过去早已不是秘密。尹净汉得知权顺荣还没放弃时在群里大惊小怪：这是我见过最没胆量的心怀不轨。

江南署情报组组长走马上任已有半年，依然与权顺荣保持至亲好友的关系。麻浦署的鉴定师郁闷，对身旁的瘦高男子说：你朋友是打算一辈子当缩头乌龟，敲破壳也不吭声？

那人戴着一副金边眼镜，柔和了有些冷冽的眼眉，竟是金珉奎苦求无果的全圆佑。他把办公椅转过方向背对尹净汉面对电脑，输入一串串字符：我们不是高中生了哥，不要凑热闹。

我是看不过眼你们都在浪费时间。尹净汉懒懒地留下这句话，转身去做事了。

李知勋在江南署任职一年多，他们迎来失踪人口全圆佑。他是被调任过来暂替原本的法医工作，权顺荣正准备考相关执照担任法医助理，便继续在他手下做事，同时兼顾鉴定师工作。

与李硕珉同为重案组组员的金珉奎差点把聊天群轰掉，字字血泪控诉麻浦署的两个哥哥欺瞒他圆佑行踪多年，直接被尹净汉踢出群，隔了半天才被崔胜澈加回来。

尹净汉开始胡说八道全圆佑在这些年内交往过漂亮的女警不说，本来还有个缉毒组的帅组长在追全圆佑。崔胜澈等人不敢吱声，留下群内老小与之大战。金珉奎戳破他谎言，说明自己已经问清楚全圆佑依然单身。以战神为名耀武扬威的尹净汉不依不饶，吐槽他哪来的熊心豹子胆认定全圆佑是为他。金珉奎笃定道：身体语言骗不了人。圆佑哥不抗拒我。

八月末他们警署出了件严重的大事，有监视班的警职人员遇袭被害。这事令李知勋连续失落了好几天。他身边亲近的朋友不多，这名警员调到监视班以前与他共事过，算得上是关系不错。葬礼那天权顺荣过来陪伴，在李知勋差点流泪的时候张开怀抱。

后来情报组收到一份相当可信的资料，几番确认无不妥，便通知负责相关案件的重案一组。刑事组忙得不可开交的当儿，权顺荣终于在某天晚上坦白所有心事。

要说是什么缘由促使了他，是意外或是锲而不舍的人。权顺荣觉得他终于走完了所有迂回的路，想要重新定位他和李知勋的关系。无论是告白失败终沦为同事，或是跃进成另一半，他都渴望把这些本该在十年前说清楚的感情，明明白白地传达给李知勋。

他单独约李知勋吃晚饭。饭后两人去汉江边散散步，汉江公园附近有好几家咖啡厅，两人在里面各自买了热饮，往江边慢慢走去。

走了有一段距离，权顺荣出奇的话少。李知勋察觉他似乎欲言又止，指着一处长椅提议不如坐下谈谈。面向水流潺潺的汉江，他在口袋掏出来一包面纸放进李知勋手里，打趣要是一会儿我太没用哭了，可不可以帮我擦擦脸。

“希望想说的这些话不会给知勋带来困扰。”

“我喜欢你，李知勋。”他仔细观察李知勋没什么反感的表情，确认自己可以继续说话。暗自深吸一口气，却被对方突如其来的回应打断。

“要说起我的心意，其实是相同的。”

8.

很久以前，权顺荣向全圆佑形容李知勋就像他心头上扎根的一棵小树。他很努力想要用自己的光和热去滋养，但那棵小树苗只顾着低头吸取养分，从来不展开枝叶接受照耀。

此时此刻，权顺荣的感受便是，伸展的树枝终于盼望了阳光。

他的嘴巴张张合合，一时间太多情绪涌上心头，竟冲得他哑口无言。李知勋的爽快利落在他意料之外，又似乎与他釜山男人的个性合情合理。这场告白被反客为主，换作李知勋的坦诚表白。

“很抱歉我一直都在装聋作哑，从来没有把勇气分给你。”

“先是一口咬定不谈恋爱、总是坚持着应有的身体距离，甚至自己决定了出国的事才通知你。”

“所以，知勋你……”

“我不确定你是什么时候开始变得特别的。”他似是笑了笑，轻轻抿出唇边的小小梨窝。

可能是那天，你在我一个人面前跳舞，热烈又自信的样子。

可能是更久以前，我们在下课后突发奇想去废弃铁道探险。又或者是某个下雨天，我们都没带伞，一起用书包挡住雨幕奔跑在街边。

他独身一人在国外时，权顺荣送他的手表是不离身的。戴着那只表，李知勋经常会想起来权顺荣注视得光明正大的眼神，分明清清楚楚藏不住任何情绪。面对那样的年纪与那样的炽热情感，李知勋是没有太多信心的。

害怕从此做不成朋友的人，实际上不只是权顺荣一个人。

好朋友成为恋人是很常见的事，但是要反向从爱情转为友情，不是一件容易的事。

“在那样朦胧清醒的状况下，我不断带你往偏离的方向兜兜转转。经常担心哪一天你会忍不住，脱口而出我想要逃开的那句话。”

他人生中最揣着明白装糊涂的估计就是面对权顺荣的感情了。李知勋同样发现，自己所认为的那个观点——如果认定没有结果，那么不如不要浪费彼此的感情和时间。这个想法落在权顺荣的身上一无用处。因为权顺荣一直都在李知勋刻意留下的圈子兜转，根本没有想要走出去的意思。

终究他还是蹉跎了权顺荣的青春、挥霍了权顺荣的感情。

“知勋现在，不想再躲避了吧？”

权顺荣手中的纸杯被搁置了。他慢慢靠向身旁的人，把腿靠在李知勋的腿边。

“对。”

“这样的身体距离可以接受吗？”

他认真询问的同时已经在尝试着勾住李知勋的手指，惹得李知勋啼笑皆非。“可以。”

“那么，”他把脸凑到李知勋的颈畔，轻轻地用脸颊磨蹭了一下：“这样？”

“可以。”李知勋的语气中有些无奈，仍是温言回应他。

“还有——？”

玩心兴起的权顺荣与李知勋脸对脸。他想碰碰他的鼻尖逗逗他，没料到那些废话瞬间被李知勋主动冒上来的嘴唇堵住了。

母胎单身的双方在这方面都生分得很，连亲得差不多了应该怎么样分开也显得很犹豫。结果是李知勋莫名其妙笑起来两人才就势分开。权顺荣一脸懊恼纠结把脸埋在双手中，感觉下一秒就要掏出手机打开咨询网站搜索：如何与恋人锻炼吻技。

“对不起，顺荣。”

“什么呀。”权顺荣抬起头来，看见李知勋笑得有些难看的样子，自责般说是浪费了许多好时光。他领悟过来，摇摇头对李知勋说：“没什么可对不起的。”

“我们在该念书的年龄专心念书，该奋斗的年龄努力奋斗，现在总算到了可以安心谈婚论嫁的年纪。”

“李知勋。如你所说的，万一我们太早恋爱了，太年轻不懂得珍惜了。分开了。”他说得有些不知名的激动站起来，张开双手，做出一个‘那就什么都完了’的姿势和表情。

顿了顿，权顺荣重新走回来蹲在李知勋面前，抓起那双手十指交扣。

“不是所有人都像净汉哥和胜澈哥那么坚持，不是所有人都像圆佑和珉奎有剪不断的缘份。”

“我宁愿我们错过年少轻狂的时间。从现在开始，用回忆和足够成熟的爱，来填补往后的每一分一秒。”

“你觉得这主意怎么样？”

“我觉得你很会说话。”

“我们会幸福的，知勋，别怕。”

往后的日子，权顺荣，请多多指教了。

9.

今天的午饭时间李硕珉下来得比较晚。等他把餐盘在夫胜宽旁边的空位放下，拉开椅子坐下来开始吃饭，情报组组长和鉴定师坐在对面已经吃得差不多了。

他一边开动顺口问怎么不见其他人。权顺荣说今天他俩一同排休你不记得了？李硕珉称前阵子忙得昏天暗地，他有点缓不过来失礼失礼。夫胜宽从自己盘子里的煎鱼扒出来一块肉，语气和蔼对李硕珉说：吃鱼补脑。

李硕珉仿佛瞬间变身小学生，回应道：你才要补脑。

仰起可乐罐子一饮而尽，权顺荣心奇着最近李硕珉和夫胜宽的相处模式有些幼稚。本来他俩还挺和气的啊？这是闹别扭还是？此时李知勋吃完饭对夫胜宽说我吃好了，一会儿见；权顺荣跟着站起来端走餐具对李硕珉说楼上见。

目送两人离去，夫胜宽换了语气对李硕珉道，你看，又一前一后走了。李硕珉说这哪叫一前一后，这叫一起走。

“但是组长和顺荣哥向来不会并肩坐的。要么隔着你我他，要么坐着斜对角。喂重案组的，你有什么看法。”

“呀情报组的，我有名有姓。请叫我李警官。”

“哦。”

End.


End file.
